Masters of Court
Masters of Court is the sixth source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings role playing game. The book explores the three Great Clans of Rokugan which understand that politics and diplomacy — the arts of the court — are no less important to their ongoing fight for power and influence than the sword and the bow. Table of Contents Introduction (Page 4) * Fiction with Otomo Hoketuhime, Yasuki Miliko and Doji Jorihime at Kyuden Otomo, in 1170, 12th day of the Month of the Hare. * Timeline: Politics in Rokugani History ** The Rise and Fall of the Gozoku ** The Reign of the Steel Chrysanthemum ** The Return of the Unicorn ** The Clan War ** The Four Winds and the Race for the Throne Chapter One: The Crane (Page 13) * Fiction with Doji Nagori, his wife Jorihime, Bayushi Kurumi and Shosuro Uyeda, in 1170, 4th day of the Month of the Tiger. * The Crane Families and the Courtier's Art ** The Nature of Diplomacy * The Crane Art of Politics * Politics: The Ways of the Crane ** Matchmaking ** Corrspondence and the Game of Letters ** The Subtlety of Court * The Courts of the Crane ** Aketsu ** Benten Seido ** Kyuden Doji ** Musume Mura ** Mura Sabishii Toshi ** The Daidoji Trading Council ** Shiro Daidoji ** Shinden Asahina ** Shiro Kyotei ** Shiro sano Kakita School ** The Steel Crane Forge ** Umoeru Mura * Notable Crane NPCs ** Asahina Beniha ** Doji Ayano ** Doji Choshi ** Doji Hibariko ** Doji Jorihime ** Doji Nagori ** Doji Saori * New Mechanics ** Kakita Jester School ** Kakita Artisan Refinement ** Daidoji Trading Council ** Hoturi's Blade ** Daidoji Spy ** Master of Dance ** Doji Innocents ** New Advantages ** New Disadvantage ** Nio's Kimono ** Tears of the First Hantei ** New Dojo Chapter Two: The Scorpion (Page 65) * Fiction at Kyuden Kumiko with Moshi Chiasa and Doji Katashi, the persona of Shosuro Chihiro, in 1170, 15th Day of the Month of the Hare. * The Scorpion Families and the Courtier's Art * The Scorpion Art of Politics * Politics: The Way of the Scorpion ** The Code of Bushido ** Tangen's Lies ** Scorpions and Honor: The Junshin ** The Art of Insult ** Shinriko: Little Truths ** Successful Treachery * The Courts of the Scorpion ** The Emerald Estates ** Kyuden Bayushi ** Ryoko Owari Toshi: The Memoirs of an Opium Eater ** Shiro no Shosuro ** The Shosuro Butei Academy ** The Painted City ** Shiro no Soshi ** The Hidden Moon Dojo ** Toshi Aitate ** Yogo Shiro * Notable Scorpion NPCs ** Bayushi Hisoka ** Bayushi Kurumi ** Bayushi Paneki ** Bayushi Saya ** Shosuro Jimen ** Shosuro Maru ** Shosuro Eiriasu ** Bayushi Nomen * New Mechanics ** Shosuro Actor (Butei) ** Scorpion Instigator ** Shosuro Poison Master ** Soshi Deceiver ** Ichiba's Consortium ** Yojiro's Way ** Scorpion Tempter ** New Advantahge ** New Disadvantages ** New Spells ** New Dojo Chapter Three: The Spider Clan (Page 117) * Fiction with Hida Benjiro and Yasuki Taiku in 1170, 21st Day of the Month of the Hare. * The Spider Families and the Courtier's Art * The Spider Art of Politics * Politics: The Ways of the Spider * The Courts of the Spider ** Black Silk Castle ** The City of the Rich Frog ** Kyuden Kumiko ** Kyuden Moshibaru ** Kyuden Suzume ** Kyuden Tonbo ** Nikesake ** Shutai ** Toshi Ranbo * Notable Spider NPCs ** Chuda Rintaro ** Chuda Chiaki ** Daigotsu Kirazai ** Goju Zeshin ** Kishida ** Roshungi ** Daigotsu Maisha ** Daigotsu Susumu ** Miya Risa * New Mechanics ** Dark Whisper Courtier ** Obsidian Blade Duelist ** Obsidian Magistrate ** New Advantage ** New Shadowlands Powers Chapter Four: The Otomo Family (Page 151) * The Role of the Otomo Family * The Otomo Family's Political Strategies * Notable Otomo NPCs ** Otomo Hoketuhime ** Otomo Taneji ** Otomo Renjiro * Courts of the Otomo ** Kyuden Otomo ** The Imperial Court of Toshi Ranbo * New Mechanics ** Otomo Infiltrator ** New Advantages Chapter Five: Other Notable Courts (Page 167) * Kudo Mura * Kyuden Gyotei * Kyuden Ikoma * Pale Oak Castle * Shiro Ide * Shiro Kitsuki * Toshi Ranbo ** The Ichidou District of Toshi Ranbo ** The Kurai District of Toshi Ranbo ** The Senzai District of Toshi Ranbo ** The Shijou District of Toshi Ranbo * Yasuki Yashiki Category:RPG Books